Flying Show
by STCabbie
Summary: It's time for Berk's annual Flying Show! But where's Astrid being disappearing off to for the past two weeks? Hiccup x Astrid


Finished watching HTTYD 2 (loved it, cried so much) and now I'm seriously shipping Hiccup and Astrid, so before I lose the inspiration, I decided to write a quick and fluffy story. I'm going to try to add a few extra chapters (and hopefully I'll finish it this time) so look forward to that!

~STCabbie~

**Disclaimer: I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. If I did, Hiccup and Astrid would've been a LOT more romantic.**

**(xx)**

Hiccup awoke to sunlight streaming through his window. Judging by the sunlight streaming through the window, it was about mid-early morning. He should've been out and about, patrolling the streets of Burk. But seeing as it was Sunday, Snotlout and Fishlegs were doing it instead.

The Viking man rolled over, throwing out his right arm, but it landed against wool blankets.

'Astrid?'

There was no response, except for a loud banging on the roof. With a groan, Hiccup pushed his fringe out of his eyes, and headed out of the door.

Toothless was sat on the roof, looking down at his master. Several roof tiles were lying on the ground, tattered and scratched from previous jumping. The sky was bright blue, dotted with the occasional candyfloss-white cloud. A slight breeze fluttered past, leaving the scent of freshly-cut wood and salt water.

'I don't get why you're so insistent on flying so early,' Hiccup grumbled, clambered into the saddle, fixing his metal foot in place. Giving his dragon a slappy pat, he leant over and mumbled, 'Let's go, Toothless.'

They took off into the air, transforming into a black blur. Together, they soared over the ocean, blasted through clouds (leaving dragon-shaped holes) and pulled stunt after crazy stunt.

After an hour, Toothless became stationary in the air, flapping his wings, looking up towards his rider with a concerned look. The human wasn't as into flying as he usually was. He seemed downright depressed today.

'I'm sorry, bud, it's just that Astrid and Mum have been really sneaky lately. We haven't been able to fly with them for two weeks! I miss racing against Astrid and Stormfly. They're one of the few pairs that can actually keep up with you.'

Toothless rolled his eyes and harrumphed.

'And, I know it sounds selfish, but I miss spending time with Astrid. I understand she has responsibilities and things now, but I never get to sit down and just... talk with her. See how she's doing, if she's okay... She could be lying somewhere with a fever and I wouldn't know because I haven't been able to check on her!'

Toothless growled and gave Hiccup a sharp slap with his ear.

Hiccup yelped. 'What was that for?!'

The dragon bickered in his own little grunts and snorts, but it sounded as if he was taking the piss.

'You know what? I'm sick of this **dodging around**. Toothless, take me to Stormfly. If she's not with Astrid, then I'll get her to show me where she is.'

With a heavy groan, the Night Fury took off once more, reluctantly sailing back across Burk.

**(xx)**

'Stormfly, that was such a good practice! We're going to be brilliant tonight!'

A Deadly Nadder and her master sat together, listening to the calming bleating of nervous sheep.

Valka slipped into the shadows behind the barn, and dropped to the ground, pausing to rub Stormfly's nose.

'So, are you two all ready?'

'Yeah, I think we are.'

'What about the other two?'

Astrid chuckled, sliding further down her dragon's flank. 'Perfect. I think this will go really well. And it'd better; I haven't been able to talk to Hiccup for about two weeks.'

Valka smirked, nudging her blonde companion in the ribs. 'Ooh, sneaky. What have you two been up to that we should know about?'

'Nothing!'

'I'm just saying, lovely, I want grandchildren. At least two!'

'Valka!'

From the village square, the bell rang, signalling the official start of the morning.

'Guess that's our cue,' Astrid giggled, waking Stormfly up. She pulled herself up into the leather saddle and waved goodbye to her future mother-in-law, before adventuring out onto the curvy street.

'Astrid!'

'Crap...'

Toothless landed with a flourish, shaking his wings and tail. He sniffed Stormfly before shaking Hiccup right off his back.

'Oh, come on!' the young man cried, picking himself off. 'I know I cut flying a bit short, but that was uncalled for!'

'Hey, Hiccup! How's your day been? Lovely weather, right? Oh, wow, is that the time, we must be going. Tah-tah!'

'Astri-'

The blue dragon was up in the air in a second, soaring away over the village without a backwards glance.

'Why did she run off again?!'

Toothless grumbled, shaking his head.

'Son!' Stoick yelled, landing Skullcrusher clumsily. 'Hiccup, you have to hurry. The air show is about to start! You're meant to be announcing information about each entry!'

'Excuse me? Nobody ever mentioned that.'

'Really? Well, now you know. Get a move on! The acts start soon!'

'I don't...'

'Try to do something about your appearance.'

'What **about **my appearance?'

'Well...' Stoick waved his hand, 'that.'

'You just gestured to all of me!'

Skullcrusher heaved himself up, grunting as he was mounted, and then took off towards the dragon-training arena.

'Great Odin... Well, Toothless, let's go.'

Hiccup mounted his own ride and zipped away, the wind from the wings bending the nearby trees with sheer pressure.

**(xx)**

'Ahh, it is a gorgeous day to be flying, women and men!' Gobber shouted into his announcer's horn. 'I'm Gobber, resident blacksmith, and I will be your announcer for today because Hiccup decided to put in a late entry.

'We have a bunch of brilliant teams here for you today, including two duets! Our first competitors will be one of them. Everybody, clap your axes for Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch!'

The crowd cheered as the village's troublemakers flew into the arena. Ruffnut and Belch were painted with yellow and blue stripes, while Tuffnut and Bard were painted with yellow and black.

'Are you ready, sis?'

'So ready, bro!'

Barf and Belch chirped to each-other, before flying up out of the arena and towards a line of tall stone platforms in the sea. They were about ten feet away when Ruffnut pulled Belch to the right of the rock while Tuffnut pulled Barf to the left.

'Watch it!' Tuffnut yelled, pushing his dragon's head over at the last available moment. Barf grazed his wing against the stone and huffed angrily.

The second platform was fast approaching, and the twins pulled their dragons in opposite directions.

'Be careful!' Ruffnut screeched, diving to the left just in the nick of time. Belch pushed himself off of the side of the rock, squawking in a panic.

By the time the right dragon head has righted itself, the third rock was in front of them. It was too late to turn, so of course, the inevitable happened.

'Ooh!' Gobber hissed, wincing. 'Straight into the third platform! They were doing so well! Well, folks, that was Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch. Let's give them a clap!'

The villagers applauded warily, watching as Barf and Belch thrashed in the sea.

'Send in the Nadders!' somebody shouted.

Four Deadly Nadders flew towards the teens, two picking up the riders and two lugging out the Hideous Zippleback.

'Yes, well, hopefully that doesn't happen again.' Gobber wiped his forehead with a mucky cloth. 'Next up is Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug!'

A very fat, brown Gronkle fluttered into the arena, painted with green and orange.

'Alright, girl, we can do this!' Fishlegs muttered, as his dragon flittered upwards, ever so slowly.

Once above the sea, Fishlegs opted to avoid the platforms altogether, and instead flew in a line **past **them. Whenever they drew adjacent to one, Meatlug would spin in a circle before flying on.

The display took all of three minutes, and the team returned to the extremely hesitant clapping of the crowd.

'A truly admirable effort,' Gobber said. 'Next we have Snotlout with his dragon, Hookfang!'

Hookfang burst into the arena in all of his glory, painted with red and yellow, Snotlout waving his fist in the air.

'Let's show them how it's done, Hookfang!' Snotloud beamed. The Monstrous Nightmare flew right up, and towards the platforms.

'Monstrous Nightmares can be notoriously tricky to command,' Gobber commented. 'Hookfang and Snotlout aren't exactly known for seeing eye-to-eye.'

Snotlout scoffed, flying around the first platform towards the second. 'Stupid dragon! He knows no better! Of course he'll obey me!'

Hookfang snarled, lighting himself on fire.

'MUMMY!' Snotlout screeched, falling into the ocean. One of the four Nadders swooped in to collect him.

Hookfang landed in the arena and stomped off down the tunnel to the holding pens, in a huge strop.

'Ohh, they're always a fun pair to watch! Makes me jump in my seat! Anyway, next up, is our resident hero, Hiccup!'

Toothless and Hiccup walked, very calmly, into the arena, Hiccup with a large smile on his paint-less face.

Toothless purred as his rider stroked his head.

'Alright, bud, let's show 'em!'

Toothless swooped straight up, climbing and climbing, until he could barely be seen. Miles high in the sky, Hiccup unhooked himself from the saddle, and then he was falling all the way back down.

Toothless waited for the signal - a quick flick of the hand - to come rushing downwards. Just as Hiccup landed back in the saddle and re-hooked himself, Toothless curved around the first platform. He did a figure-of-eight around the second and third, and then circled around the forth before landing with a flourish on top of the fifth.

The pair landed in the arena, and Toothless fired up three quick little Plasma Blasts into the air.

The crowd yelled for Hiccup and his dragon, jostling and laughing as the duo disappeared with wide smiles and a spring in their step.

'Oh, my, those two are something! Now, for today's final entry, is our second duo. They've been working tirelessly for this, so be sure to pay attention! Give a warm welcome to Astrid, Stormfly, Valka and Cloudjumper!'

Hiccup had returned to watch the last performance, and gasped when his girlfriend and mother sauntered out.

To start off their peformance, Cloudjumper grasped Stormfly gently in his claws, and then dropped her all the way on the third platform.

'Are you ready, Astrid?'

'Yeah!'

Cloudjumper hovered in the air, the tip of his left wings on the platform. Astrid stepped onto the wings, twirling around Valka with a grin, before standing on the dragon's back. Meanwhile, Valka had pulled herself up onto Stormfly, and the dragons flew off in opposite directions.

The next ten minutes of the performance was filled with Astrid and Valka dancing together, swapping dragons every so often. They did dips and dives, and then did a vertical spin upwards.

They finished off with Valka standing on her dragon's nose, holding Astrid's hand as she stood on Stormfly's muzzle.

The crowd went wild, roaring and whistling. They'd never seen such a graceful display.

Toothless gurgled to his two dragon friends as they landed back in the arena.

'So, mind telling me what that was?' Hiccup said, trying (and failing) to look angry.

'We wanted to surprise you,' Astrid giggled, scratching her dragon under the chin. 'Valka and I have been getting along really well, so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to show you just how tight we are.'

'Oh, Hiccup, your girl is incredible! She handled Cloudjumper with the utmost gentleness and soft words! If you do something to ruin this relationship, I'll see to it your other foot is amputated.'

'As far as I'm aware, it's going fine, Mother dearest.' Hiccup rolled his eyes, tackling Astrid into a sudden hug. 'Well, milady, I think we'd better go home now. I'm sure you and the dragons are all hungry.'

Astrid chuckled. 'Now what would we do without you?'

**(xx)**

'I'm amazed that you managed to ride Cloudjumper like that,' Hiccup commented over his salmon. 'I thought he only liked Mum riding him.'

'It took weeks of practicing. He wasn't sure at first, but eventually he got used to me.'

'I'm guessing you spent about two weeks perfecting your routine?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Because you've been avoiding me worse than a scolded dragon!'

Astrid grinned cheekily. 'Sorry, handsome. If it helps, I've missed you a lot.'

Hiccup swallowed his last bit of fish, gathered up the plates, and dumped them in the sink. 'I suppose it does a bit. But I've barely even slept in the same bed as you for two weeks. I've been horribly cold.'

'Speaking of bed,' Astrid murmured, trailing a hand over his shoulder, 'I think I'll go now. I'm really tired.'

'Alright.'

'Don't take long.'

Hiccup smirked to himself as his girlfriend bounded up the staircase. He could hear her discarding her shirt and skirt, swapping them for her usual tunic and trousers that she wore for pajamas.

When he entered his bedroom, he found Astrid sat in the middle of the bed with a hairbrush in her hand. Without a word, she held it out.

The brush raked through her blonde hair, which was beautifully waved after being in a plait.

Bored from the lack of contact, Astrid pushed Hiccup onto his back, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. 'I've missed your smell,' she muttered sleepily.

'I have a smell?'

'Yeah. You smell like a... Hiccup.'

'That's not very descriptive!'

'You smell like saddles and sea salt...'

Hiccup chuckled to himself, kissing Astrid on the crown of her head.

When Toothless and Stormfly pottered upstairs to check on their owners, they saw the blanket that lay crumpled at the foot of the bed, forgotten when Hiccup was tearing apart his house looking for his saddle polisher that morning.

Toothless grabbed one end and Stormfly grabbed the other. They dragged it over their sleeping humans, took the time to watch them snuffling away, before settling down on the large slab of rock in the corner.

**(xx)**

Ahh, finished! This is my first Hiccup x Astrid and I know it's a bit shoddy (it doesn't include a lot of Hiccup x Astrid to begin with) but I have another one planned, so hopefully that'll be better!

Please leave a review, because I rarely get them and I'm starting to question my writing techniques.

Ciao for now!

~STCabbie~


End file.
